the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Saw 3D (2010) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = Age Restricted |uploaded: = June 1, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Jill Tuck |dull_machete: = 5 SWAT Officers |profanity = Yes}} Overview The movie opens with a glass cage which contents is in full view of confused onlookers. Two men who apparently know each other wake up chained to either end of a table saw inside the cage. Suddenly, a woman is unveiled; suspended above the two men. The puppet, "Billy" rides in on a trike and says they each have to decide whether the other man will die, so that the woman that has been dating both guys will live, or choose to not kill each other and let the woman die. One guy starts to push the saw to the other end, and the other guy pushes back. The woman then tells one man she loves him and the jilted man starts winning. She then tells the one who is about to 'win' that she loves him but he doesn't believe her after she had just said she had loved the other guy a moment before. Consequently, they agree to let her die instead and she is sawed in half, spewing blood out of her mouth as her intestines spill on the floor. Detective Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor) escapes from a trap which was attached to his head. He just misses a hiding Jill Tuck (Betsy Russell), and instead focuses on stitching himself up. As Jigsaw's ex-wife and with enough familiarity of Hoffman's character, Jill knows that Hoffman will not give up hunting her, and begins making her own arrangements. Heading to the police and requesting a detective not previously involved in the Jigsaw case, Gibson (Chad Donella), she tells him that she has important information and evidence that she will give up only if she gets immunity. Gibson immediately agrees. Bobby Degen (Sean Patrick Flannery) is a survivor of Jigsaw/John (Tobin Bell), and he has written a self-help book called S.U.R.V.I.V.E. which is based on his experience of escaping a Jigsaw trap. He pierced his pectoral muscles with hooks and hoisted himself into the air in order to escape. He is being interviewed and with him are his best friend Cale (Dean Armstrong), his lawyer Suzanne, his public relations woman Nina (Naomi Snieckus), and wife Joyce (Gina Holden). He and his handlers argue about how well the interview went. Nina wanted him to mention his wife so Joyce could come out on stage and he could kiss her, but Cale, Suzanne, and Joyce think it went well. Some white supremacists are at an abandoned junk yard. The driver is glued to the driver's seat. His girlfriend is chained under the car with barbed wire. His friend is bound in front of the car, and another friend is fastened to the back of the car, chains attached to his limbs and jaw. A tape plays and says that the driver and his friends are racist and they have judged people by the color of their skin: now he is going to learn that everyone is the same color on the inside. He has thirty seconds to rip himself from the seat so that he can pull a lever that will deactivate the trap. Otherwise, the car is going to fall off the jacks, crushing his girlfriend and causing a chain reaction which will kill him and the others. He tries to rip himself free and reach and gets close, but ultimately is unsuccessful. The car falls on the girlfriend, then goes forward and rips part the the friend in the rear, smashes through the man in front. The car crashes into a pile of other wrecked cars and the driver is thrown through the window, the skin on his back torn completely off. Bobby is hosting a gathering of Jigsaw survivors. Some agree that the trap experience helped them but others thought the experience left them even worse off, so Bobby gives a little pep talk meant to inspire and bring optimism. The pep talk is countered by the sarcastic clapping of a mysterious man who indirectly questions the usefulness of the meetings and hints that it is no more then promotional material for Bobby's fame. At the end of the meeting Cale asks Bobby who the "creepy guy at the meeting with the cane" is, Bobby reveals that the man is at the meetings all the time but that he's harmless and there is nothing to worry about. Joyce and a bodyguard heads to the car but when Bobby goes out to join them he finds the car empty. Without warning, he is suddenly attacked. When he wakes up, he is in a cage. The puppet "Billy" appears on a TV screen and tells Bobby that they both know his story of being a Jigsaw survivor is a hoax. Now he must be earn that status by completing a series of tasks to get to his wife, who is chained in an unknown location. First, he has to pull a handle which causes the bottom of the cage he is in to drop off. He is suspended from the cage over a small square of sharp objects sticking out of the floor. He swings his legs to get the cage clear of the them and jumps. He follows signs written in red which apparently contain drivel from his book. He and his handlers are in the game. First is Nina, who Jigsaw charges as someone who continues to spread lies. She has a fishhook jammed down her throat and is tied up in a contraption. Screws in the contraption are all aimed at her neck and hooked to a sound measure. Jigsaw explains that the device measures the decibel level in the room, and if it exceeds a whisper the screws will advance and impale her in the neck. There is also a timer that will set off the screws unless she is unlocked from the contraption but the key is in Nina's stomach, Bobby must pull out the fishhook to retrieve it. She can't resist screaming in pain as Bobby tries to pull out the hook and splatters them both in blood. By the time he gets the hook out she's screaming loudly in pain, the screws impale her and she dies. Shaken, Bobby again accuses her of never being able to stay quiet. Next is Suzanna, who Jigsaw charges as someone who not only speaks lies but knowingly looks away from the truth. She is in a trap which will impale her in the eyes and mouth unless Bobby stands in a different machine and pushes a huge amount of weight up. He tries hard, but the contraption actually stabs him while he is lifting the weight. He is unable to handle the pain or hold up the weight for the required 30 seconds and the lawyer is killed. Now injured, Bobby slowly makes his way to the next room, where he finds a copy of his own book with his signature. The book is missing its jacket cover and Bobby finally gets a hint of Jigsaw's identity. Not long after Bobby had published his book he held a book signing where fans told him of the inspirational change he had wrought on their lives. A man identifying himself as John asks him about that role and Bobby claims to be spreading a good message, but John implies that lying on public record is never justified. He takes the signed book but removes the jacket cover, claiming he does not need it and giving Bobby a meaningful look. The flashback ends and Bobby, chilled with the realization that he had met the Jigsaw killer himself, moves on to the next room. The third and final obstacle is Bobby's friend Cale. He is on the other side of the room and blindfolded. The room lacks a floor and only has a few planks to grant its occupants movement, if they fall off the planks it could kill them. Hanging in the middle of the room is a key, the two men must meet halfway across the room so the key can unlock Cale's device because if time runs out Cale would be hanged. Bobby must guide the blindfolded Cale across the planks while he himself must reach the key. He talks Cale to a pretty close spot, grabs the key, tells Cale to keep his hands close to his body, counts to three and throws the key. It lands in Cale's hands but bounces off and falls to the floor. There is a split second of horror before Cale is hauled upward and dies. The detectives are still busy investigating the junk yard when there is an explosion. Gibson orders everyone back until the bomb squad has combed the area for any more explosives. During that time, Hoffman sends an email to Gibson, video footage of himself demanding for Jill and vague clues pointing to the new game's location. A female cop traces the email to the junk yard while Gibson figures out where the game is being played and sends in a SWAT team. Back to the game, Joyce's chain has been gradually shortening, pulling her down to the ground. Bobby and Joyce finally see each other and interact before Billy returns. Billy says that changing Bobby would be akin to "pulling teeth", which is precisely what Bobby must do to reach his wife. Two of his own teeth which have been etched with the access code for a lock on the door, this time there is no hesitation, despite screaming and bleeding Bobby works on pulling his teeth out. At this time the SWAT team (Simon Northwood, Regan Moore, Danny Lima, Bryan Thomas, etc...) arrives to the building, following Bobby's trail and coming across the dead bodies. They hear Bobby screaming and tries to save the one survivor but fall into a trap, where they are subsequently gassed to death. Bobby succeeds in pulling his teeth and puts in the code. He is finally in the same room as his wife but she is surrounded by electric wires. To save his wife, the prize and trophy of his lies, Bobby must do what he falsely claimed he did in the book - impale his pectoral muscles with hooks, hoist himself high in the air and connect two three pronged electrical cables. His wife asks what this is about and he admits that he was not a Jigsaw survivor. With only four minutes left, he impales himself and starts hoisting. Bobby is able to haul himself up high enough, and he gets one plug in his hand, but as he is reaching for the second plug, the hooks rip through his skin and muscle. He falls onto the floor and time runs out. A metal chamber shaped like a pig closes around Joyce and she quickly burns to death in front of Bobby. Jill is in protective custody. At the junk yard, Gibson finds Hoffman's control room and discovers a body. The body is one of the victims of the junk yard trap and he realizes that Hoffman had been present during that investigation. He also recognizes the computer screens as monitors tapped into the police security system; Hoffman has been watching them the whole time. As Gibson realizes this, a machine gun pops up from behind a desk and does a 360 while firing bullets, killing Gibson and the cops he had explained his realizations to. Back at the police station, when a morgue tech (Carlos Díaz) opens a body bag, Hoffman springs up and stabs him in the neck. Hoffman breezes through security, killing all the cops in his way, and gets to Jill's cell. She stabs Hoffman in the neck and, after realizing that the place is locked, hides. This time Hoffman finds her and in the struggle, he bangs her head on the table three times to knock her out. He ties her to a chair and puts the original Reverse Bear Trap on her head, setting the timer. After 45 seconds it rips her jaw open and kills her. Walking out unchallenged, Hoffman returns to the hideout, where he gathers together all of his money and some forged ID papers before setting the place on fire; destroying all of the remaining Jigsaw equipment. As he walks out to his car, three figures in pig masks incapacitate him, and the ringleader turns out to be the mysterious man with a cane, the same man in those Jigsaw survivor meetings, finally revealed to be Dr. Gordon (Cary Elwes). He takes Hoffman to the bathroom from the first movie and chains him there. It is revealed that after amputating his foot and cauterizing the stump on the hot pipe so that he wouldn't bleed to death, Jigsaw nursed him back to health and rewarded him for winning his game by making him another apprentice. Dr. Gordon was, in fact, Jigsaw's most trusted apprentice, assisting with the medical aspects of the traps. Dr. Gordon was also entrusted with Jigsaw's last wish-- to watch over and protect Jill, and if she is murdered, to see that her killer faces justice. Dr. Gordon takes the hacksaw away at the last moment before closing the door, preventing Hoffman from escaping the same way he did, leaving him to die. As he seals Hoffman inside what will become his tomb, Dr. Gordon tells him "Game Over." Deaths Counted Deaths #Dina: Buzzsawed through midsection - 8 mins in #Kara: Head smashed by car tire - 21 mins in #Dan: Jaw & arms ripped off by chains & car - 21 mins in #Jake: Run over by car - 21 mins in #Evan: Flung through 2 car windshields - 22 mins in #Alex: Knocked into a bunch of lawnmower blades by Sidney - 23 mins in (in flashback) #Nina: Impaled in neck w/ 4 spikes - 42 mins in #Suzanne: Impaled through eyes and mouth w/ rods - 50 mins in #Cale: Hanged w/ noose - 56 mins in #Vagrant: Shot 3x in the back by Mark Hoffman - 58 mins in #Detective Matt Gibson: Shot to death by machine gun turret - 1 hr 10 mins in #2 Cops: Shot to death by machine gun turret - 1 hr 10 mins in #Dr. Heffner: Stabbed in neck w/ knife by Hoffman - 1 hr 10 mins in #Coroner Worker: Stabbed in neck w/ knife by Hoffman - 1 hr 11 mins in #5 SWAT Officers: Poisoned to death w/ hydrogen cyanide gas - 1 hr 11 mins in #Lawyer: Stabbed in neck w/ knife by Hoffman - 1 hr 11 mins in #Officer Palmer: Neck broken by Hoffman - 1 hr 12 mins in #Police Officer: Stabbed in neck w/ knife by Hoffman - 1 hr 13 mins in #Officer Rogers: Shot through eye by Hoffman - 1 hr 14 mins in #Joyce Dagen: Burned to death inside brazen bull - 1 hr 18 mins in #Jill Tuck: Face torn open by reverse bear trap - 1 hr 19 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Bobby Dagen: Fate Unknown * Detective Mark Hoffman: Left to die in the bathroom by Dr. Lawrence Gordon Other Awards Platinum Punji Sticks (Best Trap) *Impalement Wheel Rusty Mousetrap (Worst Trap) *Brazen Bull Subtitle *Liar, Liar, Wife on Fire Category:Kill Counts